Something to Hide - Part I of the Astoria Greengrass Story
by faerenach
Summary: At the young age of 9, Astoria Greengrass discovers that she has inherited a debilitating curse from her mother's ancestress. In order to keep the pure-blood Greengrass name from ridicule and gossip, she is forced to hide it from anyone outside her family. This story follows Astoria from age 9 to the fall of Voldemort, including her time at Hogwarts. Rated T, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Midsummer's Day in the Cotswolds was unusually hot that year. As was the Greengrass custom, the Manor was playing host to a gathering of the most elite Wizarding families in Britain. The famous Greengrass gardens seemed dipped in gold as they glowed in the afternoon sun.

Astoria had been doing her best to make her parents happy. Her mother had specifically told her that she needed to watch her manners and that the family's reputation relied on her and her sister's behaviour. As Daphne was 11, more than two whole years older than her, Astoria felt she had a long way to go to match the endlessly proper and sophisticated behaviour of her sister. It didn't hurt that Daphne was off to Hogwarts in September and so had many exciting things to discuss with the other guests. The question posed to Astoria over and over was "are you excited for your sister to go to school?" to which she could hardly answer with the truth.

 _Of course I'm glad_ , she thought. _It will be so much more peaceful around here._ She stood by herself near a flutterby bush, watching her sister. It wasn't really that Daphne was mean to her (or meaner than a sister is meant to be), it was more that they had virtually nothing in common. As her only sibling and companion, it was not an ideal situation and their most common pastime had become bickering with one another. She rather thought she would enjoy the coming months of quiet and solitude.

Daphne had already seemed to find her place in the middle of a buzzing crowd. Two girls named Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode had joined her in giggling over a young boy with silver-blond hair. He was standing in the middle of his own crowd of boys, but looked to be… well, 'holding court' was the thought that crossed Astoria's mind. She couldn't believe an eleven-year-old had so much self-assurance.

"Draco's father is very well-connected," she overheard Pansy boast. "I've known the Malfoys for years."

"You can introduce us, then!" Daphne had a rather mature grin on her face that Astoria had never seen before. _Merlin's beard_ , she thought, _I'm so glad I'm missing a front-row seat to Daphne becoming boy-crazy. She's only 11!_

"Excuse me, my dear." Astoria nearly jumped out of her skin. She swore inwardly at being caught eavesdropping, a habit her mother had constantly reprimanded her for. She looked up to see a very elegant woman with dark features addressing her in a low resonant voice.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You're the youngest Greengrass girl, aren't you?" The woman smiled politely, but in a way that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. My sister Daphne is over there." She was about to point, before remembering that 'pointing is rude'. Would she never be free of hearing her mother in her head?

The woman smiled again, not looking away. "Your mother tells me that you are two years younger than your sister. Is that correct?" A little caught off-guard at being the topic of conversation, Astoria answered politely. "Yes, ma'am."

As if she were being measured for new robes, the woman looked her over with deep coffee-coloured eyes. Blushing slightly at the inspection, Astoria felt a bit of her nerve return to her. She tried to channel the haughty self-important tone she'd heard her mother use when admonishing their house elf, Fletcher. "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

The smile dropped momentarily off the woman's face, to be replaced with shock and, was that a spark of amusement? "I am Mrs. Nabila Burke. A friend of your parents, as you might have surmised from my being here. Your mother pointed you out to me." She lifted an eyebrow as if daring Astoria to continue with her insolence.

Astoria felt a wave of embarrassment. What had she been thinking, talking to a guest like that? If her mother found out, she'd lose her privileges to the library - or worse. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Burke, if I offended. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Fortunately, Mrs. Burke still looked amused. "Yes, dear. I have come to have a look at you, because I have a daughter the same age. I suppose you will be quite alone once your sister goes off to school?" Astoria nodded politely. "And without her company, I'm sure you will be dreadfully lonely." Astoria didn't have the nerve to contradict her, so she nodded again.

"Would you like to meet my daughter?" The woman studied the girl again, her dark-eyed stare making Astoria feel like a hard-to-read crystal ball.

"I'd like that very much," she replied automatically. But Astoria's curiosity had been stirred. Would this girl be like Daphne, interested only in gossip, boys, robes, and being liked? Mrs. Burke beckoned for her to follow, leading the way across the back lawn to the canopied settees where her mother sat with a girl her age. Her mother had the same measuring look on her face as Mrs. Burke had had.

"Tullia, there you are." Mrs. Burke approached the settee. "I'd like you to meet Astoria Greengrass."

The young girl jumped up promptly. She was dark-haired like her mother, but her eyes were a lighter colour brown. There was something about her that Astoria liked right away.

The two girls curtseyed to each other. Their mothers watched on, looking smug and self-congratulatory.

"Astoria," Astoria heard the mild commanding tone of her mother and stood a bit straighter, "please show Tullia around. And mind your manners." Feeling mortified of her mother's public reminder, Astoria flushed. But she was instantly comforted when Tullia shot her a mischevious grin. _Oh,_ she thought, _she looks like fun!_

Dutifully, Astoria showed Tullia around the gardens. Their conversation had been the usual getting-to-know-you type, with both girls both excited and nervous at the thought of a new friend. Yes, they'd be at Hogwarts the same year. Yes, they were looking forward to seeing the castle, and learning new things.

They had just started touring through the first floor of Greengrass Manor when Tullia let out a big sigh.

"Oh, Merlin! I don't know how anyone can stand it!" A bit taken back by this frank expression, Astoria laughed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"All those people, staring! Our mothers, watching us like they're waiting for us to discover the cure to spattergroit or something equally as impressive." Tullia spun around to face Astoria and grinned. "I mean, we've only just met."

Astoria grinned back. "Maybe not spattergroit. Too much pus." The two of them laughed, disgusted by the thought and delighted with the other's company. Astoria was feeling more at ease than she could ever remember feeling. She looked at Tullia with suspicion. "Do you like books?"

"Do trolls smell?" They were both giggling like loons now. Astoria grabbed Tullia's hand. "Come on! I want to show you our library."

The next hour flew by. Astoria had shown Tullia the impressive library the Greengrass Manor was home to, while Tullia had filled her in on her family.

"My mother's from Egypt. Her father is a well-known curse breaker, with a family that dates all the way back to Ptolemy. My father is a Burke, as in Borgin and Burke's. That's in Knockturn Alley," Tullia whispered devilishly, as if she was both proud and disdainful of such a fact. "His great-uncle was the original Burke. We don't have much to do with the store nowadays, of course, but we're still on good terms with Mr. Borgin. Oh, look! The Toadstool Tales! You don't have any _muggle_ books in here, do you?"

"Of course not." Astoria replied matter-of-factly. They made their way past the aisles towards the tall velvet-curtained windows overlooking the back lawn. Tullia was completely unlike her sister Daphne, and there was an innocent openness and an energy about her that buzzed. Astoria felt as though she'd found her long-lost twin. At the thought of her sister, she glanced out the window at the milling guests. Her sister was still in the company of Pansy Parkinson, who both seemed to be competing for attention from the Malfoy boy.

"Do you know anything about the Malfoys?" she said without thinking. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized what she'd said. She couldn't believe she'd started to gossip.

Tullia made a rude (and very unladylike) noise. "Oh, I know about the Malfoys. They know my parents through Mr. Borgin. Rich as goblins, and as full of themselves as peacocks. Did you see Draco earlier? He looked like a little prince, surrounded by his adoring fans." This was so on point to Astoria's earlier observation that she grinned broadly. "I thought the exact same thing," she confessed.

Whether it was Tullia's influence on her, or the fact that she felt more sure of herself today than she ever had before, Astoria felt a strong compulsion to have a little fun. "You know… he'd look a lot funnier with a pumpkin for a head."

Tullia's eyes went wide with surprise at her suggestion, but a wicked excitement soon replaced it.

"Pompion potion? You know how to make pompion potion?"

"No," Astoria said, "but I know where we can get some. My father got it as a joke gift years ago, and it's just sitting in a cupboard. Do you think we could sneak some into his pumpkin juice?" The two girls started giggling uncontrollably at the thought.

Astoria had never felt so rebellious before, and she was starting to like it. Against all practical, reasonable cautions, the two decided to carry out their prank. With Astoria peeking around corners, she led Tullia to the pantry. Standing on a gillywater crate, Tullia opened the cupboard and reached to the back of the top shelf.

"I see it! I've almost got it!" As soon as the words had left her, the sound of footprints rang through the nearby hall.

"Quick!" Astoria hissed. Tullia grabbed the bottle, and hopped off the crate. The footprints were getting louder. Astoria looked around, searching for a place to hide or an explanation as to what they were doing there.

Before either of them could get to the pantry door, it swung open. Astoria's father, a tall man with a sedate moustache and chestnut brown hair, stopped in his tracks at the sight of the two girls.

"Astoria! What in Morgana's name are you doing here?" He looked down at the guilty expressions of the two girls and plucked the bottle of potion out of Tullia's shaking grasp.

Astoria was mortified, petrified, terrified. She felt hot all over. She'd never really broken rules before, only pushed them. But now, her father's stern glance had turned to Tullia, and Astoria was suddenly sure that her parents would blame everything on her. She'd only just met Tullia, but she knew they were destined to be best of friends. It was up to her to make things right.

"Father, please don't blame Tullia! It isn't her fault! This was all my idea." She knew at once that she'd read her father's thoughts accurately, because he looked at her with a face full of shock and disappointment. Again, she felt a wave of heat - no, it was more like fire - flush through her.

"Truly, it isn't her fault. It issnnnn…"

Her tongue stopped working. The heat had transformed into a scorching wave of fire throughout her body. A rushing filled her ears, and she watched her father's face turn from anger to fear in a split second. And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Astoria woke up in St. Mungo's. Her mother was sitting to the right of her bed. Her father was talking intensely with a Healer who seemed to be telling him something he didn't want to hear. _That always makes him crease his eyebrows like that_ , she thought blearily.

"Astoria, darling?" Her mother had noticed she was awake. The healer and her father broke off their conversation.

"Mum?" Her mother's eyes welled with tears that spilled over her cheeks. Abstractly, Astoria was always amazed at how graceful her mother looked when crying. She looked over at her father, and a wave of embarrassment rose over her.

"Dad. Dad, I'm so sorry." She felt tears prick her own eyes, but fought them back. She knew she looked the opposite of graceful when she cried. Her pale skin always turned blotchy.

Her father had walked up steadily to her left side and placed his hand over hers. He wasn't the overly affectionate type, but Astoria always knew he cared. "Astoria, darling, this isn't because of anything you did," he reassured her.

But she was suddenly acutely aware of the expressions on all three of their faces. They looked as though someone had died. "What?" She frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong with me?" She felt her voice rise at the end, threatening to break.

Her mother grasped her other hand, preparing to say something serious. "Astoria, we have some bad news."

It felt as though her spine had turned to ice. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember us telling you about your ancestress, Isobel Selwyn?" Astoria felt very confused. Why was her mother asking her this? Still feeling as though she'd swallowed a box of Ice Mice whole, she tried to remember what she'd been taught about her proud family lineage.

"Was she the one who was cursed by a witch who loved her husband?" It had seemed like a properly romantic (and silly) tale at the time. Astoria had no idea what that had to do with the looks on their faces.

"That's right," her mother continued, her voice shaking but controlled. "It was a terrible curse. No one was ever able to reverse it, and Isobel suffered greatly from it." She opened her mouth to continue, but no sound came out.

Her father's hand tightened over Astoria's. "It was more than just Isobel. The witch that cast it made it so that it was handed down through generations."

Astoria was speechless. She tried hard to think of what to say, but her head was full of so many questions. She looked up at her parents, and was so scared at the veiled panic in their eyes, she instead looked at the healer. His eyes were calm in a practised way.

"What are you saying? That I have inherited the curse?"

"That's what we think." The healer spoke directly to her, his tone kind but authoritative. She had a fleeting sense of gratitude that this man was treating her as a grown-up, and not as a nine-year-old. "It seems to affect your blood, which is why you lost consciousness. You've been out cold for two days now."

Astoria shut her eyes fiercely. She'd never been a moody or emotional child, but all this news had made her inexplicably angry. She pulled her hands away from her parents' grasps and hugged herself tightly.

"Astoria, we're going to figure this out." Her father's voice was steely.

Astoria didn't open her eyes. In a small voice, she asked politely: "May I please be alone now?"

And without opening her eyes, she turned on her side, pulled the covers over her, and waited until she heard the footfalls of three people leaving her room.

* * *

Astoria was sent home the next day. The week that followed her return to Greengrass Manor was endless. Her parents said nothing to her beyond the reassurances that everything was going to be all right. But honestly, she couldn't see how that was true. She knew it was serious, because her parents never seemed to look right at her. And they had no answers for any of the questions she had asked.

Moreover, they had absolutely refused to talk about Tullia and the Burkes. Astoria knew, deep down, that that at least was indeed her own fault. She should have never tried to steal that potion. Now she doubted she'd ever see Tullia again.

Months passed, and Astoria started to forget the incident had ever even happened. There were subtle differences, though, like the way her sister began treating her like she was breakable. She suspected that her mother had demanded it from her, but it was still so odd for Daphne to be so careful or considerate with her. And then there was her father, who spent a considerable amount of his time locked in his study, sending endless owls to who knows where. Of course, he never shared any of the responses with her. She wasn't even sure he'd shared them with her mother, who was trying her best to distract Astoria with Daphne's preparations for Hogwarts. Astoria was definitely not in the mood for such things. She went with her parents and Daphne to King's Cross, but only because her parents insisted. They seemed determined to underplay the whole ordeal, particularly in front of the other Wizarding families. On Platform 9 and ¾, she overheard her mother tell Millicent Bulstrode's mother that "Astoria had obviously had too much sun and sweets that day!"

So it came as a mild shock to Astoria when on September 22nd, standing up from the table after tea, she found herself once again crumpling to the ground and losing consciousness.

This time when she woke up in St. Mungo's, she was not as disoriented as the first time. The looks on her parent's faces were not as panicked. A small wizened healer came into the room where the three had been sitting silently.

"Astoria, I'm pleased to meet you." The healer was a tiny woman with wrinkled green eyes that matched her robes, and a cap of what must have once been strawberry blonde hair now gone buttery white. She was freckled all over and looked ancient. "I'm Lyra Hiddlestick. You should call me Lyra. I work here at St. Mungo's in the Spell Damage department."

"How do you do," Astoria answered politely.

"I'm sorry to hear that you're back. Unfortunately, this looks to be your second time here, yes?" She glanced at the tablet on the end of the bed, then up at Astoria for confirmation.

"Yes."

"Well, we have a better idea of what we're dealing with now, thanks to your father's owls. And partly due to this second occurrence."

Astoria glanced over at her father who showed no trace of wrongdoing or guilt on his face. She felt a surge of anger at him keeping things from her.

"I thought it was a blood curse."

Lyra nodded, still reading her notes. "It is dear, it certainly is. But we're starting to understand how it works. Can you remember what the date was of the first occurrence?" She held Astoria's gaze and seemed to expect an answer. Astoria's mind fumbled.

"Um, it was in June? It was at the annual Greengrass Midsummer party."

"That's right. And do you know what the date was of the latest occurrence?" Astoria was about to shake her head no, but then everything made sense.

"The autumn equinox?"

Healer Hiddlestick nodded again, this time in a manner that seemed to indicate pride in Astoria's deductions. "You are most astute, Astoria. Indeed, it was the autumn equinox. Unfortunately, what it looks like we are dealing with is a curse that is, at least at this stage, linked with the change of seasons."

Her father and mother continued to watch their interaction as if none of this was news to them. Astoria was suddenly sure that her parents had already been told this information.

"You mean I can expect this to happen to me four times a year?" Astoria directed her questions at Lyra, who had told her more about her condition in the last few minutes than her parents had attempted to do in the last three months.

"Yes, precisely. However, you must realize something Astoria." She paused, and made a face that was the cross between a smile and a grimace. "This is just the first stage. This will not go away. It will get worse. There is currently no counter-curse for what you have. We can treat it, yes, but it will affect you for all the days of your life."

Lyra's words hung in the air. Astoria stared at her, and then looked to her parents. Of course they already knew. Their faces were resigned, watching hers for a reaction.

"Mum, Dad… you knew this?" Her voice was as small as she felt.

"Yes." Her father answered stiffly. He was obviously uncomfortable with the level of tension in the room. He had never been one for strong emotion or confrontation. "For some time. It is consistent with what has happened to your mother's other afflicted family members. Though there haven't been any occurrences recorded for some time."

Fiery anger spread through Astoria. Her parents had known, for who knows how long, and said nothing to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she accused sharply, not caring how disrespectful or petulant her tone was.

Her mother's brow furrowed with hurt. "We couldn't be sure until now. And we didn't want this to ruin Daphne's last summer before Hogwarts."

 _I can't believe she's bringing Daphne into this,_ was Astoria's first thought. _I bet she doesn't even know. Classic Greengrass secret-keeping._ She pressed her lips together, which were dry as dust, and turned her focus back to the healer. She couldn't stand to keep looking at her parents. "What did you mean when you said it will get worse?"

Lyra Hiddlestick met Astoria's demanding gaze. "You are young, Miss Greengrass, but you deserve to know what's coming." She turned to Astoria's father who gave her an authoritative nod. "You will get weaker with each one of these spells. There will come a point where you may get them more frequently as well, but there are some things we can do here to manage that for as long as possible - spells, potions. But you will need to adjust to certain realities about your future." She paused. "Others suffering from this curse have not lived beyond 40."

The room was silent, silent as a tomb.

 _40,_ Astoria thought. _I won't live past 40._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next year and a half was difficult for Astoria, though not in any particularly notable way. It wasn't as if she had sunk into a pit of the darkest despair, but she did become quieter, more withdrawn. How does a nine year old girl cope with the news that she will never grow old? Astoria hadn't ever given a second thought to what it would be like to be forty, and now she couldn't think of anything but.

It was on a gray June morning that she heard her mother's voice calling for her. She'd been in her usual spot: curled up in the library's window seat with an old book. This one was entitled _Witches and Wizards of the Ancient Orient_. Truthfully, she was more interested in the vivid illustrations of ancient Egyptian alchemists than the words.

"Astoria, dear. Please come down to the kitchen. Your father and I need to talk with you." Her mother had only opened the library door a crack, barely enough to confirm that there was a brown-haired girl sitting by the window. Her daughter spent so much of her time there, it was unfathomable to think she'd find Astoria anywhere else.

Astoria came down to find her parents sitting at the dining room table sipping tea in a very strict manner. Their faces looked blank and composed, as though they'd been readied for her arrival. It was obvious to Astoria that they expected a confrontation of some sort, and she looked around for any clue as to why. It was sitting by her father in the form of a yellow-parchment envelope with emerald green writing.

Astoria's eyes widened in excitement. _Hogwarts!_ She'd wondered more than a couple times about whether she'd be able to attend the school - whether they'd still want her. But here was her letter.

She sat still and straight, as she had been brought up to do. "Is that my Hogwarts letter?" she asked, trying not to sound as excited as she felt.

"It is," her father answered. "But it requires some discussion."

Her heart deflated. _Discussion?_ She didn't say anything, afraid to ask out loud.

"Sweetheart," her mother said in an equally level tone, "before we say anything more, it is important to understand how this must be handled. You have... a very serious condition." She closed her eyes as she said 'condition', and Astoria wondered if she were embarrassed by saying the words aloud. "Your father and I only want the best for you."

 _They aren't letting me go,_ she thought wildly, frustration rising in her. She opened her mouth to ask, but her father raised his hand to prevent her.

"I am sure you're aware that I have spent a considerable amount of time, influence and gold to keep what goes on at St. Mungo's as secure and discreet as possible. Lyra Hiddlestick is a reasonable woman from a respectable, if not pureblood, Wizarding family. But your attendance at Hogwarts will require many more people to know about your condition. This means more strict countermeasures, as well as some sacrifices."

Astoria felt herself start breathing again. She hadn't been aware she'd stopped. "You mean, I can go?"

"You will go," her father confirmed. "But there are conditions. I have corresponded with Headmaster Dumbledore about becoming your Secret Keeper." Astoria's mouth fell open. "In order to safeguard this family from unwarranted speculation, particularly around gossipy under-aged students, he will keep the truth of your condition confidential. We will meet with him tomorrow."

Astoria had so many questions, she didn't know where to start. "A Fidelius charm? Is that absolutely necessary?" she heard herself say.

"We think so," her mother replied, her tone final and not inviting any further discussion. Astoria felt put in her place. "Your father has put an extraordinary amount of resources in keeping this information secret."

Astoria felt both hurt and angry. She knew she shouldn't keep pushing, but she couldn't help it. "But a Fidelius Charm? You don't trust me to keep quiet?"

"Astoria." Her father's tone was stern. "This is not just about you. Your mother and I will also be unable to speak about it, nor will Daphne. The charm simply allows the headmaster to restrict knowledge of your special needs to only those who require it. Our business is our business, and we do not feel the need to subject the Greengrass name to public speculation. You know how gossip travels."

"Sweetheart, you must try and understand." Astoria looked over to her mother, who was sitting with her back as intimidatingly straight as ever. "You are the daughter of a proud, pure blood line. Reputation and dignity is at the centre of who we are. It is your duty to take part in preserving that reputation."

Astoria was still angry at not being trusted, but she knew how important family reputation was to her parents. Her mother had played what Astoria thought of as 'the Greengrass card'. _Legatum, Decum et Officium_ , she recited to herself. _Legacy, Dignity_ a _nd Duty. The Greengrass motto._ When she and her sister were little, they'd had it drilled into their heads. It had felt different then, as if an honourable family name and a motto made them special, like royalty. As they got older, they had learned the hard way that it didn't mean they always got what they wanted.

She sat quietly, trying to collect her 'dignity'. "I understand," she said finally. Though she didn't, not really. Why would people knowing she's sick affect how people saw her family's reputation?

"Good," her father said briskly, the note of finality evident. "We will leave tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock promptly."

* * *

The next day, Astoria and her parents travelled to Hogsmeade to meet with the Headmaster the next day. The prospective student stared up at the castle, barely visible from the village. They weren't going up to it, but instead had arranged to meet in a private room at the Three Broomsticks. It was there that Astoria first met Professor Dumbledore.

He was a tall, whip-thin man with an endless snow-white beard and kind blue eyes sparkling behind spectacles. His robes were a soft blue with silver swirls embroidered all over. Astoria thought he seemed a bit odd, to be honest. But he had smiled at Astoria and talked to her directly, not through her parents. She'd appreciated that.

"Miss Greengrass, I am sure your parents have explained the effects of this charm to you. I wish you to know that you may trust me to keep your secrets safe."

Astoria nodded. "Yes, sir."

"The greatest benefit of this, of course, is that you will be able to receive your regular treatments in the Hogwarts hospital wing. I will share your secret with our Healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, so that she may confer with your current Healer, Lyra Hiddlestick, about how best to make this possible. We should be able to manage something that will not conflict too terribly with your studies." He smiled comfortingly at Astoria, and she felt a weight lift off her. _This is actually happening,_ she thought. _I can pretend I'm just like any other student._

Astoria returned the smile with genuine relief. "Yes, sir."

The charm did not take very long to complete. Professor Dumbledore had shaken the hands of her parents, and then turned to Astoria to do the same.

"I look forward to seeing you in September, Astoria." Astoria smiled in response. He was odd, perhaps, but she couldn't help like him. _September!_ she squealed inwardly.

* * *

It was August 25th, a week away from the start of term. Today, she and her mother and sister were visiting Diagon Alley to collect all the items in her Hogwarts letter. She could barely contain her excitement. Since she'd been ill, she hadn't been allowed to accompany her sister on shopping trips, and before that, her family had never been.

Diagon Alley was everything she'd dreamt it might be and more. Its carnival-like energy was amplified by the number of Hogwarts students buying their supplies and their anticipation of a new year. The displays in all the windows beckoned her, promising delights of all kinds. Her mother had to practically drag her out of Flourish and Blotts. It hadn't occurred to Astoria that there were that many more books that existed outside her home library, and she couldn't help wanting to add to the collection. Daphne had taken off well before, meeting up with friends who she'd spotted at Fortescue's. But she and her mother weren't finished yet - Astoria needed a wand, and it was an experience she wasn't sure she was looking forward to.

"The wand chooses the witch," her sister had told her when she came home with hers two years ago. She'd described the process in (to Astoria's mind, excessive) detail about the creepy old man in a shop that looked older than time itself (Astoria wasn't sure whether she meant the man or the shop), filled with boxes upon boxes of potential wands. It was well known in the Wizarding world that the wand that chose you was, in some way, a minor prophecy about who you were as a wizard. The type that selected you could sense where your magical gifts lay and what secret depths might exist to be plumbed. Astoria really didn't want anyone - creepy old Ollivander or other - looking too closely at her secrets. So reluctantly, she stepped into the shop with her mother.

The interior certainly looked older than time. The boxes were caked with centuries upon centuries of dust and grime. It reminded Astoria of a forgotten library, only with wands instead of books. And no order she could discern at all. How anyone who worked in the shop found anything was beyond her reasoning.

"Ahh, another student heading to Hogwarts," came a voice as dusty as the boxes. Astoria saw the candy-floss hair of an old man emerge from a back room. Mr. Ollivander came to the front of his shop, where Astoria's mother smiled with her polite society smile.

"Mr. Ollivander, how lovely to see you again. As I'm sure you've surmised, my youngest daughter is here for her wand." At this invitation, Astoria found herself being looked over with a piercing, almost intrusive, gaze. A flurry of movement in the corner of the front area made her turn her head in time to see a measuring tape fly over to dance around her.

"Yes, I see her. Quite different from her sister, isn't she? Well, let's see what fits." He didn't even glance at the fluttering tape before turning around and heading back to the back room. Astoria thought she heard him muttering things, but far too quietly to be meant for her ears. Her curious nature tried hard to make out the words.

"Yes, yes… a most unique… hidden depths… strong but wise…"

He came out with a wan olive-coloured box, the cover in his other hand. She looked at the golden gleam of the wood, and then back up at Ollivander.

"Well?" The wizard seemed to be asking her opinion. "Pear wood, unicorn hair core. A swishy twelve and a quarter inches. Give it a whirl!" He extended the box closer to her.

She sucked a breath and picked the wand up. It felt very light in her hand, almost too light. With a smooth, slow motion, she drew a straight line with the wand. A torrent of aqua sparks shot out from it.

"Goodness, no! Not quite the right combination. Let's see… something firmer." He put the cover back on the box and turned back to look at her. This time their eyes met, and she surprised herself by holding the gaze without flinching.

"Oh, I see. I see indeed. An old soul." He smiled, in a way that didn't reassure Astoria of anything, and turned to a tall ladder by the door. Up he climbed, until he removed a faded indigo box from a shelf over the lintel. With a confident huff, he came back down the ladder and opened the box with a flourish.

It was a dark and dusky colour, like gold that had been hiding in a tomb for centuries. "This is an older wand of mine. Beech wood, lightly ebonized, with a dragon heartstring core to give it more kick. Moderately supple. Not quite eleven inches. Go on," he invited.

Astoria picked up the wand. It just felt… right. Like it had always been there. She lifted her arm and gave a flick, and a gentle swirl of lights floated above their heads and hung like still fireflies. She couldn't help smiling.

"Excellent! Most excellent. As I said - you are an old soul, my dear. I imagine you guard your secrets carefully, don't you?" Before she or her mother could react, Ollivander continued. "Quite so, quite so. It is not a common wood, beech. Very prized. It is said to keep close the subtle secrets of many types of magic… and only reveal them to a mate open enough to deserve them. I am delighted to see it find a home in your hand, my dear."

Ollivander smiled with warmth, this time, and Astoria timidly smiled back. _More secrets,_ she thought. _I hope my wand knows what it's getting into._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your patience with my glacial storytelling! I love when I have a chance to write, but I can't say it's always easy to find the time. I swear I have a map for the whole story, it's just getting the words down. So it will come, I promise!_

 _Please let me know how you're enjoying it in the comments or by sending me a message._

* * *

Chapter 4

Astoria was more excited than she could ever remember being. She had a packed trunk, new robes, a wand, and an overactive imagination. What if I don't last a week? I wonder what house I'll be sorted into. What if everyone thinks I'm strange and doesn't want anything to do with me? I wonder if they'll let me learn how to fly. What if I somehow get thrown out? What if I hate it? Think of the library! What if I'm terrible at magic? The thoughts bounced around her head like bludgers. And before Astoria knew it, it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express.

 _What if I don't last a week? I wonder what house I'll be sorted into. What if everyone thinks I'm strange and doesn't want anything to do with me? I wonder if they'll let me learn how to fly. What if I somehow get thrown out? What if I hate it? Think of the library! What if I'm terrible at magic?_ The thoughts bounced around her head like bludgers. And before Astoria knew it, it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express.

She was quiet, letting her mother and sister chatter and remark on the muggles as they made their way to King's Cross Station. Her father hadn't come with them. Once on the platform, Astoria was astounded to see how busy and chaotic it was. It reminded her of Diagon Alley, its frenetic energy and pace. Worried wizard parents and their hyperactive children extended to the very end of the platform, all flanking the impressive sight of a cherry red engine and over a dozen club cars. Somehow, her parents found a quieter pocket to stand in. Astoria could see that Daphne had already spotted her friends and was waving excitedly as their parents chastised her.

"Good grief, Daphne, please try to act like a proper witch. You'll be able to meet with your friends soon enough!" Daphne sighed heavily, but gave a penitent "yes Mother" in reply.

"Now - please listen to me, both of you. Daphne, I want you to keep an eye out for your sister. I don't trust this rubbish I hear about a Dementor presence at Hogwarts, even if that wretched Sirius Black is loose. I don't see why he'd have any reason to bother either of you at Hogwarts. And please write us, the both of you, when you have arrived and settled in. We expect an owl as soon as you can manage."

"Yes, Mother," they chimed in unison. Their mother's face wasn't worried, precisely. It was as elegant and poised as it usually was. But there was something around her mother's eyes that made Astoria hug her.

"I'll be fine, Mother," she promised. Astoria felt her mother squeeze lightly in response, but then pried her daughter's arms off of her waist and held them. Looking down at her, she said "I expect you will do your best this year so everything will go smoothly. You reflect the name Greengrass, Astoria. Don't forget that."

Astoria nodded. Her mother put her hand briefly to Astoria's face, and gave a half smile. "Now, time to get on the train. Don't dally."

Once on the train, Daphne disappeared faster than Astoria could say Crumple-Horned Snorkack. She found herself slowly lugging her new trunk to the closest booth. When she slid the door open, her eyes went wide. There, sitting in the booth alone, was a familiar face.

"Tullia?!" Astoria was gaping, she was sure of it. The young girl with the dark hair and the cinnamon eyes looked up, just as shocked.

"Astoria! Oh Astoria, it's you, isn't it?" Tullia jumped out of the seat and hugged Astoria fiercely. "I had hoped and hoped and hoped we would meet again! But my parents told me that even if it did, I wasn't to expect you'd even notice me or recognize me or do anything other than ignore me. I'm so sorry for that day! It's all my fault! Forgive me please?"

Astoria couldn't have got a word in edgewise if she'd tried. Instead, she laughed. "Of course! It wasn't your fault at all. I've been hoping to see you too!" To be perfectly honest, Astoria hadn't thought about her instant friend for some time - it had completely slipped her mind that she'd be starting Hogwarts the same time as her. But suddenly, like the way weather changes instantly, Astoria felt much more confident about the year ahead.

The two of them put Astoria's trunk up on the rack and wasted no time rekindling their friendship. Astoria managed to apologize for her parents' cold response to the incident at the party - "They don't tolerate any kind of embarrassment," she explained - and to her delight, Tullia didn't give it a second thought. They talked of houses, and which ones they thought they might be sorted into (both Ravenclaw), and of flying lessons and Charms and other classes. Once the cart had been by, and the two were sharing a couple of Pumpkin Pasties, Astoria found herself just grinning at Tullia. And Tullia was grinning back.

She suddenly couldn't wait for the year to get started.

* * *

Astoria remembered the flurry of letters her sister had sent home after arriving at Hogwarts, though she'd been uninterested at the time. Her mother had proudly read them out to the family before dinners. The Hogwarts Express ride, the lake crossing to the castle, the Sorting Ceremony. At the time, Astoria had barely believed she'd ever get the chance to experience them herself, so she'd been sullen and dismissive of it all. Now she found herself wonderstruck at all of it, with a new friend at her side.

Tullia and Astoria were beside themselves when both were sorted into Ravenclaw. They couldn't stop grinning when their Prefect answered the riddle to enter Ravenclaw tower, ogled the starry ceiling, and giggled delightedly as they flung themselves on their velvet-draped poster beds. Astoria thought it would take forever to fall asleep, what with the excitement thrumming like a high-pitched violin through her body, but she was exhausted from the long day and drifted off almost as soon as her coverlet was over her.

The next morning, she woke to a smile on her face. She decided to take her schedule down with her to breakfast, so she could pore over it excitedly and imagine how each class would fit into her week. She met her sister in the Great Hall, who reminded her that they needed to write a message home. Astoria sharing her sorting news and her excitement to be there. She prudently left out the fact that she'd met and befriended Tullia, remembering her parents' strong reaction from years ago. After finishing her breakfast (and realizing that said new friend was still nowhere to be seen), she was just leaving the hall when she was met by the Ravenclaw Prefect, Marcus Turner.

"I have a message for you, Astoria," he said, handing her a small scroll of paper. "It's from Madame Pomfrey." Astoria thanked her prefect, and read the note.

"Miss Greengrass, at your earliest convenience, please report to the Hospital." Astoria brow creased in disappointment.

 _Just when I'd managed to forget that I'm not like everyone else,_ she sighed to herself.

* * *

The hospital ward didn't look all that different from St. Mungo's, really. There were cots extending out from the walls of the large room, with one corner full of supply cabinets and wardrobes. Astoria stood near the entrance, trying to prepare herself for the questions, instructions, and restrictions she was sure she'd be receiving.

"Hello?" She called out hesitantly, not wanting to raise her voice for fear of anyone but Madam Pomfrey hearing her.

"Miss Greengrass, is that you?" The voice came from a side room that Astoria hadn't noticed. The paneled door was open, and she suspected it was the matron's office… and maybe even living quarters. As she pondered this, Madam Pomfrey emerged through the doorway.

"It is you, excellent. Please, would you join me in my study? I believe privacy would be best for this conversation." Astoria nodded and followed her into the room she'd just been curious about.

It was a smaller room with a solid wooden desk in its very centre. Along the walls were low bookcases, and the walls above them were blank. No artwork at all hung in this room, which Astoria found odd.

Madam Pomfrey sat down at the desk. She noticed the child's survey of the room and guessed at her conclusion. "We don't keep any paintings in this room. It's likely the most private and secure place in the castle. Confidentiality is an integral part of good medicine, I believe." She didn't smile exactly, but her eyes raised at the corners in a comforting way. Astoria nodded in acknowledgment and gratitude. At the matron's gesture, she sat in the chair facing the desk.

"I understand that you are a patient of Lyra Hiddlestick's. Lyra and I were at school together - both here at Hogwarts and in our Healer training. She is an old friend, and an incredibly skilled witch.."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm telling you this so that you understand that Lyra and I will be in communication regarding your situation. Professor Dumbledore has already included her in the secret. Lyra will continue to be your main Healer at St. Mungo's, and I will facilitate your medical needs while you are a student here."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"In order to do so in a manner that will not raise questions, I have been requested to take you on as an intern."

Astoria blinked. "I'm sorry, you want me to work with you?"

Madam Pomfrey seemed to ignore the surprise on the girl's face. "That's correct. Do you have your schedule handy?" Astoria pulled it out of her and pushed it across the desk.

"Let's see… Thursday afternoons. Please report to me instead of Madam Hooch. You'll be excused from your flying lessons."

Astoria's eyes were now nearly bulging out of her sockets in disbelief. "Do you mean this coming Thursday, or ALL Thursdays?"

Madam Pomfrey studied Astoria carefully. "I believe I recall that you were sorted into Ravenclaw yesterday. Do you think it is a wise idea for a young girl, who experiences unpredictable turns of unconsciousness, to fly more than five feet in the air?"

She wasn't ever going to fly. She wasn't even going to learn. Astoria was trying to process this news in a polite, acceptable way, but she was finding that to be particularly challenging.

"I… don't think it would be wise, no." She felt like crying.

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey gave her a sad but comforting smile. "I am sorry, Astoria. I can't begin to imagine challenges you face, and will continue to face, as a student here at Hogwarts. But I want you to know that I feel it is my duty as a Healer to help you be as knowledgeable and as prepared for what may befall you as is possible." She picked up her wand, tapped the schedule lightly, and gave it back to Astoria. As she stared at the new entry of "Healing Arts" forlornly, Madam Pomfrey had pulled out a blank parchment and set it in front of her. With another tap of her wand, ink bloomed in a grid on the blank space.

"Now, this is your first assignment that we'll discuss further in our time together. Please complete the date and time for the solstices and equinoxes of this academic year. You will be instructed on how to do this in your first Astronomy lesson."

Astoria couldn't help it, she whimpered. "You're assigning me homework!?"

Madam Pomfrey gave a half-smile that looked to Astoria as though she took a strange kind of glee in the response.

"As your schedule states, it is a formal class. Homework is part of the package, I'm afraid. Now, until I see you next, I recommend you concentrate on how excited you are about your future internship. I imagine it will inspire some questions from your fellow students, and you best be prepared to answer them." Astoria was sure now that the smile on her face was one of amusement. She wasn't quite sure what to make of a professor being cheeky.

"Happy classes, Astoria. I'll see you on Thursday."


End file.
